


It was a quiet and peaceful night

by AlixBalica



Series: BBAD [2]
Category: BattleBlock Theater
Genre: I need to be more productive here have some porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixBalica/pseuds/AlixBalica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fic for those who are still waiting for the main BBAD to update. This fic takes place in the same universe as Battleblock Afterdark. It's also a gift for my friend CT, she owns Camilton!</p><p>A certain stage-builder finds himself in quite the situation. What would you do if you caught your boss touching himself in his office?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was a quiet and peaceful night

Camilton, a skilled stage manager, didn’t expect it to be that lonely for his boss.

It was pure coincidence, he didn’t mean to walk in on him.

He just wanted to let Hatty know tomorrow’s stages were ready. As a very focused employee he always made sure to finish the day’s work, even if it meant taking unpaid extra hours. Well forget the unpaid part, that ticked him off.

But now he’s just standing in pure shock and embarrassment as he has his eyes pinned on his boss’ hand, pumping his needy soul pole. Panting, sweating and even moaning lowly like he was trying to avoid unwanted attention. I mean, he sure wanted to be alone, but now his employee was here. And when Camilton yelped in arousal, Hatty now knew he wasn’t alone.

They both stared at eachother for a whole minute before the huge cat tried to turn around and nope the hell out of there.

Though, Hatty quickly called him and Cam stopped, turning to look at some spot that wasn’t his boss or his massive erection. It was very awkward indeed, but part of Camilton wanted to stay and help the cube-headed man, and the other part wanted to just act like nothing happened.

He had to admit to himself that the new boss has caught his li’l cat eye, caring, gentle, inoffensive-smelling… Though he often thought about chit chatting the man and/or assist him personally, he never thought about some other scenarios, like this.

Camilton didn’t realize Hatty was talking until he cleared his throat and brought the cat back into reality.

“Ahem… I… I’m sorry you… had to see that but you see, I’m a lonely, stressed man and…” God, he looked so adorable, all flustered and trying his best to get words out of his mouth.

“I have… needs of the flesh, like everyone else…”

The large cat could only gulp and nod. He didn’t know why he nodded but he just did, his now hard dick couldn’t let him think straight.

Hatty continued, clearly not putting his dick back were it belonged. “I… I can see you… you too have them… So I…”

Wait, you stupid fuck you didn’t even try to hide your boner. But what is he trying to say? Is he about to say what the cat wished him to say?

“May I… Can you… I…” He was so nervous it was incredible! It made Camilton impatient so he decided to step forward.

“C-can you help me, dear Camilton?” And he knew his name! This man just won the big cat's heart.

Cam didn’t even need to verbally respond, he was already right behind Hatty's chair and about to reach his body with his ridiculously massive hand-paws. He was never aware of how big they, or the whole him, were. Maybe Hatty’s species are just naturally small. With only two fingers Camilton caressed Hatty's face, and it was like a big fluffy hand on his cheek.

Hatty made a sound of approval and placed a hand over one of the stage builder's fingers, he sighed and relaxed and kissed his paw while the cat took his boss' jacket off with his other clawed hand. It was quite easy, like undressing a doll or something. And boy if the man was enjoying himself, he seemed to like all this since his erection visibly twitched. Looks like he really needed this.

Being a cat, and cats are naturally curious, out of curiosity he rubs the tip of Hatty’s cock with his finger and watched his reaction. Cam didn’t expect it to be so favorable, he almost moaned like a cat in heat! He repeat his actions as he took his boss’ shirt and cravat off.

Soon, the big cat can’t resist the impulse to just pick him up and hold him in his fluffy hands as he gets the gentleman off. His boner starts to ache from being neglected for so long, but he can wait, the boss needs him!

Hatty held tightly to Camilton’s arm as the big cat rubbed his dick slowly, almost teasing him. It was pure bliss for the small man, and it was like a dream come true for Camilton.

With his pants off, now it was easy to move him around. Hatty almost humped Cam’s hand! But soon, he was placed on his desk. He was taken aback not because his small bum was touching the cold wood, but because he wasn’t receiving any attention.

Hattington soon closed his legs and yelped in surprise as the big cat freed his aching hardon. It was huge! It made Camilton proud, even more when his boss commented on it. It was good for his ego.

A cat’s penis is incredibly strange, its tip is smaller than a human’s and as far as he’s read and heard, cats have spikes on their dicks and that made him gulp and sweat in utter terror.

But Cam’s case was different, instead of scary spikes there were small inoffensive bumps on the underside of his erection. It was way more desirable than he imagined! Though, now that his terror wasn’t focused on fictional spikes, now it’s focused on the real trouble that was Camilton’s massive cock.

It was possibly as big as one of his legs and that was incredibly terrifying. Hatty’s pretty sure he won’t be able to walk after this.

Camilton was incredibly nervous, his boss hasn’t stopped staring at his dick.

“Is… is there something wrong, boss?” The big cat was everything but self-conscious, but when someone stares at your dick for quite a long time you can’t help but wonder if they like it or not.

Hatty shook his head and smiled tenderly, he was still flustered but now much more than he was before.

“It’s… big… very… VERY big… I fear it… it won’t fit.”

Oh.

Well that’s a reasonable fear.

If he put it all the way in, he could break the man, and definetly no one wanted that! So he decided to go easy on him.

Cam kissed Hatty’s cheek and neck with much care, he caressed his sides and even rubbed his dick a bit as he slid the tip of his cock into Hatty’s entrance. It wasn’t too difficult, cat dicks produce a natural lubricant, which makes the job easier. The small man can’t help but get tense, the sudden intrussion was a bit too uncomfortable for him, aparently he has never done this before. Camilton was incredibly glad he’s about to pop his cherry.

The dapper man tried his best to calm down but to no avail, but luckily Cam was everything but clumsy so he did his best to please the man and help him relax. He purred and licked Hatty’s chest, kissed his cheeks and whispered soothing words with that smooth voice of his.

Soon, Hatty was ready, with a smile and a kiss he made Cam know he could keep going.

He couldn’t admit it, but Camilton was afraid. He was afraid of breaking the man or not satisfying him, sadly, cats last too little-

“C-Cam… Cam…. Please keep going… I beg you…” The huge cat didn’t notice he was going to slow, he decided it was time to give his brain a rest and let his animalistic instincts take over.

And as he let himself thrust a bit faster, Hatty moaned more and more, a bit louder with each thrust and the occasional curse. It was kind of hot to hear him swear, no one's ever heard him swear before so it’s fair!

Now it’s Cam’s turn to moan and purr and mewl as he thrusts a bit harder and faster as he feels that telltale pressure on his lower belly, he tries his best to last more but it seems imposible, soon he finds himself bitting onto Hatty’s shoulder hard and he mentally curses himself as he realizes what he’s doing. But the man didn’t give a single protest other than a groan and a moan and fuck if Cam so turned on right now. The cat licked Hatty’s bleeding shoulder and kissed the mark and kept nibbling on the nearby area.

Hatty soon screamed out and shot his load all over his chest and Camilton’s fur. Ha! He managed to last longer! But his victory wouldn’t last long as he thrusted quickly and soon finished himself off inside the poor overloaded man.

The both of them tried to catch their breath in their afterglows, Camilton gave up and sat on the small chair and Hatty could only lay limp on his desk, dripping cat jizz from his abused butt.

Time passed and Camilton couldn’t say a word since Hatty wasn’t saying a single thing.

Wait, what if something bad happened to him? What if his super massive and awesome cat dick sent him to his eternal rest?

Camilton decided to get up from the chair (he’s pretty sure the chair is now deformed) and check on Hatty, but to his relief he was just asleep. He was sleeping like a baby, indeed. How did this man manage to look so adorable always?

The cat cleaned him up and dressed him again, careful not to wake him up, and dressed himself back up. It wouldn’t be good to just leave him here on his desk, so Camilton took him to his bed and laid him there.

Hatty curled up and smiled as he snoozed and Cam couldn’t help but smile too.

He closed the door carefully and walked to his own bedroom.

That night, Camilton had the best sleep ever.


End file.
